Truth or Dare, the Olympian way
by Eminem4eva
Summary: The title sums it up pretty much. A few demigods and an ex-hunter play truth or dare. There are some surprises so read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**PEACE Hope you enjoy!  
**

**P POV **

After the war Chiron said we could get free time the rest of the summer free, and I cheered. Now I regret that. I am sitting in my cabin staring at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. Suddenly Thalia walks in and tell me to come with her to the beach. She didnt even threaten me which was good but I bet she thought I needed something to do. I see Thalia, Luke, Nico, and Annabeth sitting in a circle, while Selina was the audience. I took a seat next to the hottest girl in the whole world... Annabeth my girlfriend, or at least thats how I wanted it to be. What I learned was that we were their to play TRUTH OR DARE! I told them I would go first. I picked Thalia, my best hunter friend. Of course, a dare.

"I dare you to kiss... Luke", I said

fine but nico dont be offended its just a dare, she said

Uhhh you can stop now i told thlia as she blushed a dark shade of crimson.

"Percy I dare you to strip down into just your underwear", she said with a devlish grin.

When did i say I wanted to pick dare

You always choose dare

Good point

Do IT

Bitch I muttered as i took of my shirt. i felt a blush creep on to my face when i looked at Annabeth who was astonished, but happy.

Nico truth or dare

guess

DARE

Correct

I dare you to tell Thalia shes a bitch, you never wanted to see her again and then go kiss Selina.

Percy, did you know your an asshole

Yes yes I did now do the dare!

Luke POV

Nico went up to thalia

I didnt know what was about to happen, because percy whispered the dare in Nicos ear. I just knew it would be good cause i heard Nico tell Percy he was an asshole.

Thalia I need to tell you something

You can tell me anything

Nico sighed,thalia was in for it gooood

Thalia youre a bitch I never want to see again

My eyes followed Nico up to selina

OMG! Nico just kissed Selina

Percy POV

I watched as thalia ran up to Nico

I hate you Nico, youre a little ******************************************************************************************************

Thalia slapped him hard, told us goodbye, and ran out with tears in her eyes

Thalia wait

Never for you, you little piece of crap

Thalia shot a lightning bolt at his head but missed by an inch

I felt a LITTLE sad but otherwise I was cracking up

Nico started to get hit by lightning every few seconds

Zues was MAD

Sheesh Zues it was just a dare, shoot percy he made it up.

That just caused Zues to get more mad cause he started to shoot me too. Nico a lot harder than before though.

Fuck you Zues, whats your problem, that hurts a demigod bad you konw. It could kill me. How would you like it if Hades start to attack you? nico yelled at the sky

Nico got hit even harder, while my lightning stop. Boy did that feel good!

Annabeth truth or dare, nico barked

Dare and you know it

**I leave you here to ponder one what will Annabeths dare be. Hope you loved it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo sorry, i forgot how to upload but then i remembered. Also i don't want to here about how stupid i was to forget for so long, so don't even try and comment about that. I didn't appreciate some of the comments i received and i hope readers enjoy my story but i can't control others opinions. Also if you don't like my story, you don't have to read it ok. So here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson. :(**

Luke POV

"Hmmm I dare you to go up to Clarisse and ask her to marry you." Nico said with a smirk on his face.

"and why would i do that"

"cause you were dared to."

"fine. asta lavista bitches, and please come to my funeral."

Annabeth stood up and left.

"ok who wants to take Annabeths place" i announced

"I will. Hmmmm...Selina turth or dare" Percy asked.

"well duh truth"-Selina

"let's see umm"-Percy

At that moment Annabeth came back laughing her head off with the Stoll brothers.

" How was it?" i asked as Annabeth sat next to Percy. I swear if i ever catch that boy alone I'm going to kill him 400 times, for stealing my girl.

"hahahaaha show them guys. they video taped the entire thing. hahahaha" Annabeth said pointing to the Stoll brothers, talking in-between giggle fits.

"here watch" they said. Soon we were all dieing in laughter.

" ok...now... back to the... game" Percy said laughing every few seconds.

" Selina if you were a dyke, who would be your girlfriend, out of everyone at the camp" Percy said grinnig.

" Even though it could never be true... i pick...umm..." and then Selina muffled sheepishly _Annabeth._

Percy's grin fell and he yelled, " Back off, she's mine.", making Annabeth crack up.

"oh get over here seaweed brain. Don't worry at least I'm NOT gay" and she kissed Percy.

_I wish see would kiss me like that. Grrrr I'm going to kill him._

Percy and Annabeth continued to make out, so i cleared my throat.

"Well i guess we should call it quits because dinners going to start soon." i announced.

"i like that idea i got to talk to Thalia anyway. By the way we can meet in my cabin tomorrow. i have some new rules that we could use." Nico said while he stormed off.

We all agreed that at 10 we would meet in the Hades cabin.

Annabeth and Percy were to busy to contribute, so we all got up and left.

**Hope you liked it! If you didn't i would like to know why so i can improve my work, but please try to be as less rude as possible. Thanks. The next chapter will be about new exciting dares, truths, dramatic scenes,, and characters so get ready. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is about Nico going to Thaila and trying to apologize. Hope you like it and i don't care if i misspell anything, you probably know what i mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and I'm not saying it again.**

NICO POV

I swear if Percy dies i might make my father put him in the Fields of Punishment. I stormed off, and headed toward the Zeus cabin. I could see that Thaila was raging because lightning was sparking off the entire cabin. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door preparing for the worst, which in this case was a lot to prepare for.

"Get LOST, bitch. I never want to see you again!" Thaila screamed. Apparently i hadn't prepared well enough because these words stung...hard. Hearing the pain in her voice tore me apart. I felt terrible, but not only because of the lightning bolt that had started to zap my head.

"Please, just listen to me Thals. Let me explain. Just give me five minutes, and then you never have to look at me again, if you want to. Please, I'm begging you." I cried.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Thaila yelled, after throwing something hard against the door. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Yes, even death boy will cry once in a while.

"I love you, Thals. I would never do anything to hurt you. It was just a stupid dare, i didn't want to do it, but Percy wouldn't let me back out. Please forgive me. I swear on the River Styx i love you." I confessed. I fell to my knees, sobbing, afraid that she would never take me back.

The door opened, and i sat looking at the love of my life, with tears glistening down her cheeks because of me. I was deeply ashamed. I bet my father was disgraced by my sappy attitude but i didn't give a shit about that.

"Do you really mean it? Do you really love me?" Thaila choked.

"Of course i do. What kind of question is that? I really never wanted to do the dare." I declared.

She smiled, and said " Well then i love you too. Oh and keep a look out for seaweed brain. I want to give him a piece of my mind."

I grabbed her, and started to kiss her furiously. She started to kiss me back and we went into a full out make out session. We sat in front of her cabin doing this for hours, until Travis and Connor came along. They wolf whistled and then they yelled "GET A ROOM!"

I picked Thals up and walked over to my we entered she giggled, " It's such a mess."

"Yeah, well since when do i clean."

I put her down on the bed, and got on top of her...

I woke up the next morning, to find the most beautiful girl ever, lying on my bare chest. I thought, _Wait...why are we naked? _ Suddenly the night's memories flooded back.

"Oh, shit!" I swore. Thaila opened her eyes, and whispered, "What's wrong?" Then suddenly she realized the situation, and she shot straight up. She got out of my bed, and put on her clothes. Then she started to curse, her head off.

"Shhh. It's ok, maybe you can leave without anybody noticing you were sneak out the back door. I love you, Thals, and I'm really sorry.

"She stopped cursing and stared at me curiously. "Well, everyone probably noticed we both weren't at dinner, and we probably missed how do you expect our dads to handle this. What happens if i find out I'm pregnant. What will we do then,huh?"

'I really don't know. I promise i never meant to do this, i never meant to hurt you in any way. I'm truly sorry. And i promise if you are pregnant i will stand by your side no matter what happens. And i will be there for you and the child. But we don't know if you are pregnant, so we will just have to wait and see. I really am sorry, but i don't regret last night that much. I mean sure we could have used a condom but otherwise I'm not regretting any right now. I hope you aren't either. And I'm still sorry if i hurt you in anyway." I ranted.

She smiled and told me,"I don't regret it either. I don't think I'm going to regret having a child either. Well, i might since I'm 16 but that's besides the point. The point is, i'm lad that even thought i lost my virginity, it was with you."

She slid over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, making my insides tingle.

"Umm, i should get some clothes on, and then we can leave, ok" i said, sheepishly.

I quickly threw on a fresh pair of clothes, and we left hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and the next one. I decided that i like Nico's POV so i decided to continue on that for a little while. And just so you don't feel left out, i'll make it that nothing happened between Annabeth and Percy...yet. I decided that i might include some extra, none truth or dare scenes...or maybe a lot. So if you only want to see that, i guess it's time to say asta lavista sucker.**

Nico POV

Thaila and I made our way down to the pavilion, hoping we don't grab attention walking in 30 minutes late.

We walked in, and slid next to Percy and Annabeth, who were very busy teasing each other. Thals and I decided to scare them, since they didn't notice that we had joined them. After counting to three we screamed in their ears, "GOOD MORINING!" They stared at us irritated as we cracked up.

"What have you two lovebirds been up to, since i don't know, FOUR THIRTY, YESTERDAY!" Annabeth asked us.

That wiped the smirks off our faces. "Oh, nothing of much importance, so are we on for ToD tonight?" Thaila asked, quickly changing the subject. _Thank gods._ I thought.

"Definitely, in my room too. I've come up with some new rules too. Unless you guys, are too bust with something else?" Percy questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Totally, that sounds great. And no we-" Thaila cut off. Her face turned slightly green and she ran out of the pavilion.

"Ummm..is she ok?"

"I have no clue."

Annabeth, Percy and I stood up and followed her to the ladies restroom.

Annabeth quickly entered, leaving Percy and I unsure on what we should do.

"Hey, Annabeth are there any other girls in there, beside Thal?" I asked.

"Nope." she replied.

I braved myself and entered, since i wasn't about to leave my girlfriend all alone, in this situation, because of the events last night.

Percy stayed out, and said that he'd just wait for us to come out later.

I ran in and said, "It's ok Thals everything is gonna be alright. Like I said i'm here for you no matter what."

'Annabeth looked suspiciously at me, while Thalia said, "Yeah, I know. Now can you just SHUT UP!"

Five minutes later she exited the stall, and whispered something to Annabeth. Annabeth left in a hurry, to get something, from the Aphrodite cabin. Probably a pregnancy test. Thalia slid down on the floor and looked grief stricken. Looking at her, I felt like someone had punched me in the gut a thousand times.

I whispered, "I'm terribly sorry. This is all my fault. If it weren't for me, you would be fine right now. Now i just put you in extreme misery for 9 months. Not to mention out dad's reaction. I don't deserve you, and i feel so sorry for knocking you up."

Tears slipped down my loves cheeks, when she said soothingly, "It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. As long as you're with me, death boy, I will always feel happy and full. I couldn't feel misery, not with you. As for our dads, well the twill just have to live with it. I love you. You are like a part of me that i can never let go, and now we will be united more than ever."

I took hold of her hand, as Annabeth walked in with a box.

"Umm, is it ok if you leave for the moment, Nico. Or you could turn around." Annabeth said awkwardly.

I reluctantly let go of Thalia's hand and left the bathroom.

Percy told me, "Dude's it's going to be alright. We are all here to support you guys. Don't worry. Seriously, now get that depressed look of your face, look at the upside." He obviously had figured out what had happened last night, based on the silent clues we had accidentally given, which also meant the gods were about to figure it out too.

"Nico, you can come in now. we have some interesting news. And you are in a whole lot of trouble young man." Annabeth yelled. Percy and I entered the bathroom.

Thalia was staring at the ground, not wanting to look into my eyes.

"Well, well, well. You did it diet you. Nice going. You idiot! How could you do this, more importantly why did you do this?" Annabeth raged at me.

"Wow chill! It's not his fault, he didn't mean to do it." Thalia told her.

"It just happened, I'm really sorry. But um we have a more important problem. In about five seconds, our dads are going to start a riot in the big house so i think we should leave." I said.

We all ran to the Big House where we saw...

**Hope you like it! Leave you at suspense, but i bet you can guess what's going on. I'll update soon. **


	5. Author's Note

**hey guys! I know its been a while and i know a lot of you have been asking for a new chapter but the thing is that its been so long I'm really not feeling this story anymore. I have no idea how to continue it so it won't suck really bad and i can't even think of a new way of continuing it so i decided to end the story here. ****Hope you guys liked it, and if you did please check out my other stories xD thanks. and if you want the thalico i have a story in-progress about thalia and nico falling in love! WELL BYEEE XD~Eminem4eva**


End file.
